harry potter and the weird summer
by pyrokowgirl
Summary: After harry's 7th year he had to return to his uncles once more. His uncle, aunt and cousin go out of town and leave him with an unusual sitter.People come into his life he had no idea could...HPGW    RWHG
1. Chapter 1 the sitters

Harry Potter and the weird summer!

By the Confederate Writer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character because if I did I would be one rich woman.

Chapter 1

It was a hot Sunday afternoon. Harry potter just arrived to the Dursley's house for the summer. Dudley was out having tea with one of his friends or so his parents thought. Harry was lounging around the front yard trying to stay cool when he saw out of the corner of his eye a big black dog and a big stag playing together a few houses down then running off. He had to take a double look before running after them. They ran faster than him and he lost them. As he walked back to the Dursley's he thought to himself "I must have dozed off". He laid back down under a shady tree in the yard thinking to himself when all of a sudden an owl drops a letter on him and as soon as it does he hears his uncle yell "HARRY .HARRY POTTER GET IN HERE""Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry Were going out of town tomorrow. I mean we as in Dudley, Petunia, and I. were going to go visit Aunt Marge. One of my coworkers and his daughter will be coming here to house sit and watch over you so no funny stuff while there here ""I don't need a babysitter you know" Harry ruddily commented Ya leave you home alone so you can destroy the house ya right ..like that would happen" Vernon answered. Harry rolls his eyes at Vernon's answer which Vernon missed when he glanced at petunia."They will be here early tomorrow morning. If you destroy the house I will lock you in the closet and throw away the key" Vernon continued."Whatever" Harry night Harry lay in bed thinking of what his uncle said when he felt something in his pocket and then it dawned on him the letter the owl delivered earlier. Harry pulled it out and saw that it was from Ron.

Dear Harry,How's your summer so far! Are the Dursley's treating you ok! Ginny's going to stay with Hermione for a few weeks. There going out of town too Ginny's so lucky. Dad told her to bring back some plugs funny huh. Maybe you can get away from the Dursley's soon ill let you know when we can pick you up. Tell the Dursley's that you will be out of there hair soon. Owl back as soon as you can.

Your friend,RON

Harry tucked the letter away he decided to write back in the morning. As he drifted to sleep he thought about the dog and stag he imagined next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast then there was a nock on Harry's door. Then he hear the most angelic voice he had ever heard but it sounded familiar but he could not place the voice."You awake breakfast is done" said the Angelic voice. Harry got up and crept down stairs to find A bushy haired girl and a red headed girl who looked about a year younger than him. The bushy haired girl was complaining that her and her father had to come and baby-sit a boy her age and ruin part of her summer. The red headed girl just stayed rooted to the spot she stood. The bushy haired girl turned around holding the frying pan filled with eggs. As soon as she saw Harry she dropped the pan."HARRY .OMG I cant believe this" squealed Hermione."Hermione what are you doing here, wait your dad works with my uncle ".said Harry "No my uncle does his appendix almost busted last night so we rushed him to the hospital so my dad offered to come since he couldn't cancel on your uncle"" So now your stuck here to baby-sit a boy your age and ruin part of her summer" Harry reminded her." Oh you heard that did you." she said."But at the same point in her defense she didn't know it was you If she knew that she would never had said that." Said the angelic that moment the voice struck him."Ginny?" Harry asked."Of Corse its me Who else would I be" Ginny yelled "Ginny wait!" " What did I say Hermione?" Harry asked a little panicky."You just don't get it .She changed her look so maybe you would notice her and you didn't even recognize her " Answered Hermione Harry felt Horrible but he couldn't help but thing about how gorges she looks now "She's Ron's sister .he would kill me ..she's beautiful .she's Ron's sister thou" He kept thinking to himself. Then it dawned on him she will be staying in HIS house in the guest room next to HIS bedroom. Hermione calmed jenny down and they sat down for breakfast. While eating Breakfast they discussed what they will do that day. Hermione used magic to put the plates in the sink her dad walked in and saw her.(There now aloud to do magic now that they were out of school)"Hermione!" yelled Mr. Granger."Dad its ok" said Hermione."His uncle works with your uncle he don't know about that stuff" said Mr. Granger."Dad ..This .is Harry Potter ..one of my Best Friends " Hermione Answered Proudly."well ..if this is the famous Harry Potter then ..I guess its ok" commented Mr. Granger."Ok where were we .oh ya want to go to the mall" asked Harry."What's a mall" Asked Ginny."A Mall is a large enclosed building complex containing stores, restaurants, and other businesses and facilities serving the general public Encarta "Stated Hermione."Oh k sounds like fun thou .lets go!" answered Ginny."Well then that's settled were going to the mall ..lets get ready to go" stated Hermione. Ginny went up stairs Hermione started to fallow but Harry held him back."Hermione ..I need to tell you something .but it needs to stay between us ok. ""Ok ""I Ummm .I love Ginny .how do you think Ron would react if I go with her." Harry said with a huge grin "I think Ron will be happy his sister and his best friend .Ron trusts you .He knows you won't hurt her""You think so" said harry. Harry ran up stairs to get ready. He sat at his desk to write to Ron first.

Ron,Well the Dursley's went out of town and guess who they had come and watch me harmonies uncle but he couldn't make it so Hermione and her dad came instead. But that's not why I'm writing to you. I'm writing to say I'm your best friend and Ginny's your sister and I would like to date her I love friend Harry

He tied the letter to Hedwig and told her to hurry. He threw on a pair of over sized pants and a t-shirt that used to be Dudley's. After he was dressed he headed down stairs to meet the girls. Hermione was the first down she sat in the living room waiting for the others with her dad."Where you heading today pumpkin" asked her dad "Mall ginny's never been""Oh .want the keys""Ya thanks dad" Hermione said excitedly. They all went out and climbed in the car.


	2. Chapter 2 the unexpected turn

Chapter 2

At the mall Ginny looked like a kid in a candy store they walked around every store looking at everything Harry passed a silver Sapphire butterfly necklace he thought it would look beautiful on Ginny. Ginny saw it a minute after Harry did her eyes lit up when she saw it."Hermione this necklace is beautiful don't you think" Ginny asks Hermione "Ya its .wow .its gorges" answers Hermione. The girls start to move on."you coming harry" the girls ask him "ill catch up with you in a minute K" said harry

Harry bought the necklace and went to find the girls he saw Hermione go into a pet store he ran over to the store and when he entered he saw a girl he just stood staring at her she looked their age and she looked so much like his mom harry could not believe his eyes she looked just like her wait except her eyes her eyes looked like his dads ginny saw him staring at the girl she was told by Hermione that she will he with harry soon but now she's not so sure. Harry saw ginny and was horrified too see the look on her face she looked crushed then he realized she must have seen him staring at the mystery girl."Ginny "yelled harry "What" said a shocked Ginny "What do you think about that girl" stated Harry "What" said a shocked Ginny "look at her she looks so much like my mom""oh ya she does" Ginny looked guilty as she said it.A big black dog went bounding over to her almost knocking harry down in the process."What the ." stammered harry Hermione saw a man in a corner where the girl was heading that looked just like harry but older. The girl turned towards Hermione and that's when she saw it that's when she saw the lightning shaped scar on her forehead that mirrored Harry's from the looks on harry and Ginny's face they saw it too. Ginny looked at harry and placed a comforting hand on his back, harry welcomed it. Harry looked back at the girl and the girl looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then the girl Ginny and Hermione decided to head home "How could she look like my mom and have my scar and those . men " Questioned Harry."Harry ..did you see one of the men he .looked like .."started Hermione "My dad .I know" finished harry."The other man looked like Sirius" added Ginny."WOW ..this is insane" stated Hermione."ya .very insane" added the other two.

That night Harry got a letter. It was from Ron.

Dear Harry,Well as you my know ginny still loves you so all I have to say on the matter of you dating my baby sister is you HURT her my brothers and I will KILL Hermione her dad and ginny are there to keep an eye on you I guess you will have fun oh well. I'm stuck here to have a boring summer.

Your friend,Ron

"Hermione ..Hermione" shouted harry "ya""Ask your dad if we can have Ron come over .I got a letter from him and he sounds Jealous""Oh I forgot about him ill write him as soon as I talk to dad ""oh where's ginny""She's down in the living room watching TV""perfect and he ran to his room"He grabbed A quill and parchment sat at Dudley's old desk to write. He placed the letter and the necklace on ginny's bed where she would find it and went down to join her grinning like a mad man."ok what's going on""What do you mean""Your grinning like a mad man what did you do""I didn't do anything .how could you accuse ME of doing something""ok if you say so" said ginny as she curled up on the couch resting against harry they sat like that for an hour or so."Well I'm going to bed night harry" ginny said suddenly "oh really .I think I will too night ginny" replied harry They went up stairs not thinking harry held on to ginny's hand ginny grinned but figured it was just a friendly gesture. They reached the room ginny and Hermione shared ginny went in and harry hung by the door. Ginny glanced at him with an eye brow raised . Then she saw a box with a letter on her bed. Harry looked nerves she noticed. She sat next to it and read the letter.

Dear ginny I saw this necklace and then I saw your reaction to this necklace and I feel in my heart this necklace would look bland on anyone's neck but yours I feel this necklace was made to be around your neck no one else's Love always Harry

Harry was terrified. Harry wanted a time turner he wanted to run but he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe he did this and was watching her she finished the letter he couldn't read her expression he was ready for the worst. She then grabbed the box opened it up and she saw it sparkling she could not believe her eyes the necklace she saw in the mall was now staring back at her. It was hers "why would harry buy it for her she's not his girlfriend and he don't notice her that was or does he" she thought to her self. She looked at him he looked frightened .worried "why would he be worried ."Two words struck her mind "LOVE ALWAYS" she realized harry looked like that cause he loved her and she knew in her heart she loved him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck he was relived till she pulled back a bit and looked at him. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and said I love you Ginny. Then Harry leaned in close and kissed Ginny gently. When Harry pulled away Ginny let out a quiet sigh and looked up at Harry and opened Her mouth to speak. Before she could get out any words though, Harry brought his lips down against hers, and pressed her against the wall. Ginny could feel Harry's arousal against her side and the heat that she felt between Her legs signaled how the night would go. Harry's tongue slid gently into Ginny's mouth, with no resistance from her, and she began to grind her hips into Harry''s lips trailed seductively down her neck leaving a hot, wet trail behind Ginny moaned throatily and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry slid her shirt up over her head and proceeded to let Harry's lips trail down her stomach to the waistline of her skirt. Ginny tried not to seem too anxious, but she could barely contain herself. Harry's hands explored the milky-white skin that Harry's lips hadn't yet touched as ginny's chest heaved against Harry' gently pulled Ginny's face up to his and licked across ginny's lower jaw, Ginny's eyes widened but Harry quickly recovered by gently lifting her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around Harry and Harry groaned at her closeness. Harry's hands traveled up her back and unclasped her bra in one swift movement Harry felt ginny's nipple harden underneath his palm and Harry began to massage her breast gently. Her body withdrew slightly, and for good reason. She had never felt like that before, sure she dated Dean, but that led nowhere, and he had kissed her once or twice, but it was nothing like that. Soon, she warmed up to Harry's touch, and quickly became used to the way Harry's hands were gentle, but at the same time demanding. Ginny took the time Harry was spending on each part of her body to her advantage and ginny's hands soon found their way to Harry's pants. Ginny unbuckled them gently and slid her hands over Harry's excitement and Harry's breathing Harry's pants and Ginny's skirt were lying disregarded on the floor and Harry had slid her onto a nearby bed. Ginny's body was yeaning when Harry finally pulled down her panties and stuck a finger inside of her, she moaned loudly. she looked at Harry's purple silk boxers and giggled slightly, but was interrupted with another moan. She was so close to the climax, Harry could tell that much just by looking at her face, but Harry wasn't ready to send her over the edge 's fingers closed around the soft fabric of Harry's boxers and slid them down around Harry's knees her fingers gently brushing over what was Harry's sex. Harry sucked in his breath harshly and then looked into her eyes again for confirmation. When Ginny gave him a small smile Harry eased inside of her gently. Harry moved in and out of her while she moaned explicitly and lifted her hips to meet Harry's. Inside, Ginny was writing in pain, but the comfort in Harry's touch said that things would only get better. Harry too were close to the edge, and with one last movement of ginny's hips sent him deep into orgasm. Harry gently wiped the sweat away from ginny's forehead and lay a string of light kisses there. Then Harry rolled over and let her lay against his chest. They soon fell next morning Ginny awoke sore and the memory of the night before flooded into her mind. She Quickly woke Harry so they could get dressed. Once they were dressed ginny went to start breakfast harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her face."Ginny I'm going to go take a Quick shower" said harry."ok be Quick I'm going to make breakfast love" answered Ginny Harry went into the bathroom and passed Hermione on the way in. She glanced back at him after she passed him." I need to ask Gin about that!" she thought to her self. She entered the kitchen and saw ginny at the stove."Ginny! Why is harry glowing?" she Questioned "Ummm Well " Ginny Began as she turned towards Hermione."Oh .My your glowing too Oh My God you two didn't .did you?" Hermione Questioned again."Ummm" Ginny stammered."You did use the spell after right ginny" Hermione Questioned. Ginny's eyes widened when she came to the realization she forgot to cast the anti pregnancy charm "Oh god Oh god .Oh god!" she kept repeating as she paced back and forth."Ginny ..calm down .we will figure this out!" Hermione stated Harry walked in looking showered and refreshed Hermione walked over to him and started hitting him."you Irresponsible prick you didn't think did you how could you" screamed Hermione "What I do""Hermione its just as much my fault as it is his you know""What did I miss""What did you miss What did you miss ..maybe the lack of a certain spell that SHOULD HAVE been casted last night THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ..ginny still has school in the fall and you have to work ..how could you be so IRRISPONCIBLE" Screamed Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Rons arrival

Chapter 3

"Hermione wait calm down you could be over reacting we don't know anything yet" Ginny yells as she slides in between Hermione and Harry so she has no choice but to stop hitting harry.

"Ok ok ill stop BUT if you are I will hit him more ok". Hermione answers.

" Just don't kill him if I am ill need him around got it"

"ok ok fine". all the while Harry's still confused but figures it's the girls talking he will never understand and changes the subject.

" Hey girls who do you think will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher" harry asked

" someone from the order probably" Hermione answers as the door bell rings.

"Ron's here " yells Mr. granger as soon as he said Ron Hermione ran to the door and flung her arms around him and said "I've missed you so much" and kissed him( they have been dating for 4 months near end of term. They all go into the sitting room where they tell Ron about the people at the pub. Ron noticed harry and Ginny were sitting pretty close so he decides to play a joke on them.

" WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE" he yells ginny turned white harry was confused. Ron turns on harry and yells again" SHES MY BABY SISTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING…" He couldn't hold a straight face any longer and cracks up by how terrified ginny looks. Then she passes out. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR RON…THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR…. Ginny….Ginny…. Ginny darling wake up…" harry yells Harry sits there and cradles her and starts crying and just keeps repeating her name while Hermione tries waking spell after waking spell to revive her. Nothing works. Ron starts to freak out" I didn't mean for this to happen I was just playing a trick on her I wanted to scare her but not kill her. At those words harry turned white and thought" she cant be dead no she cant be. Hermione looked pale and checked Ginny's pulse " Harry Ron she is alive you didn't scare her to death she's just passed out" Relieved harry leans down and kisses her so sweetly on the lips which wakes her. "Ginny ….I'm so sorry I'm happy you're with harry…. He will treat you the way you should be treated….he loves you and I know that." apologizes Ron. Ginny gets up and smacks him on the face and goes outside with harry after her.


	4. Chapter 4 Back at the pet store

Chapter 4 Back at the pet store

She was sitting on the floor playing with a cat daddy I want this one please she said as she stood up. Erika please she turned towards the door as a kid her age with black messy hair entered. She could take her eyes off him. He looked just like her dad but younger. A big black dog came running towards her and that's when she saw the scar on his forehead that mirrored his then they disaperated.

Back at the house who was that boy dad he looked like you but with moms eyes what's going on uncle Sirius tell me, Who is he. Sirius I think it about time she knew. Erika sit and we will explain everything.

Ok well you have a brother a twin brother. His name is Harry. The night you got your scar he got one too. Dumbledore thought it would be safe to split you up so Harry thought I died the night your mom died. He never knew about you. Hes been living with your moms sister all these years. Voldermort thinks you died your safe here. James told his daughter everything. I want to meet him. Please daddy please. Erika pleaded. But its time for you to head to bed sweety. We will talk in the morning.

Erika went to bed but couldn't sleep at midnight she got up and dressed grabbed her broom and flew out the window and headed to Hogwarts. She knew the only one that could help was Dumbledore. She flew for 16 hours. She arrived at Hogwarts at dusk the next day. She took a deep breath and entered the gates. As she walked up the hill she got a knot in her stomach. She pushed open the tall oak doors And walked in. she looked around at the grand staircase the 4 hour glasses each one with a different color gems in the top. Then she saw the gargoyle. She recognized it from the stories her uncle told her she thought they were just fairy tales. But now shes here at Hogwarts it's a real place. Now whats the password she said to herself outloud. Lemondrops she heard from behind her she jumped as the gargoyle jumped aside and revieled a stair case. She spun around to see the owner of the voice. There was the old man her uncle described in blue robes standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it. His mouth dropped open when he saw her standing in front of her. He didn't think he would ever see her Erika he asked. She couldn't believe he knew her name. she couldn't speak she nodded her head yes. Enter my dear and followed her up.

So what brings you to my castle erika.

Well my dad told me about my brother. I want to find him. I want to see him. I want to meet him.

Why come to me you don't know me.

I didn't know who else to come to. My uncle told me stories about this place and I thought I would come ask you, my dad said he went here.

Well he did I think you should stay here teach the students I think you would be a good impact on the students.

Ok. Sounds great and you will tell me about my brother while I'm here.

Yes ill arrange a meeting as well. Ill show you to your room.

She sat at her desk and decided to write to her dad so he wont worry.

Dear Daddy,

You may be wondering where I'm at. I'm at Hogwarts I got a job. I came here to find out about my brother and he offered me a job. I'm going to teach Potions. My best subject. I just got settled can you send my stuff please.

Love Erika

Two hours latter her dad and uncle were there with her things. They got her settled after a lot of hugs and kisses and congratulations they left her to settle in.

Hey lets go see if snivellus is here. They ran off to the dungeon rooms like they were 16 again.

HEY SNIVELLUS! They yelled together in a sing song voice. Inside the room snape went white as he heard it. He opened the door so quickly. He could not believe his eyes he saw his two enemies standing at the door. What the hell are you doing here as he finished he felt himself getting tossed upside down and being held up by his feet like he was 16 again he almost felt like lilly was going to come around the hall and yell at the boys. But he knew she was dead but then an angel appeared

Lilly snape asked not believing his eyes.

DAD put him down leave him alone, Erika yelled.

DAD what who asked snape. As James dropped him.

Snape ild like you to meet my daughter Erika stated James proudly. Snapes jaw dropped as James and Sirius walked away getting scolded by erika. She escorted them to the door said goodbye and they apperated home. Erika left to bed. Snape rushed off to Dumbledore's office to find out whats going on.


	5. Chapter 5 September harry

Chapter 5

Harry Ron and hermonies flat opens up and they move in. Harry and Ron start there job with the ministry as auroras. Hermione's been working for the bookstore for 2 weeks now. All seemed good they were happy except harry was missing Ginny big time he felt he needed her around and cant wait for the holidays. He decided to ask Ginny to marry him. Harry's first day off he decides to go visit Arthur.

" Hello Mr. Wesley" says harry

" hey harry how's your girlfriend best still be my little angel" Mr. Wesley answers.

" well she's the reason I'm here I need to talk to you"

Mr. Wesley knows where this is going but he's not about to make it easier on harry so he doesn't let on he knows yet. " Ok shoot what's up"

"well I love your daughter very much, she's my soul mate, I feel empty when she's not around" starts harry.

"ok"

"well I want to umm…..ask you…..well I would like your daughters hand in marriage…I know she's in school still I would like to marry her soon that is if she will have me…..I wont let her school work suffer I just want to be with her forever." Rushed harry and waited for the worst.

Mr. Wesley thought about it but seeing the worried look on Harry's face answered " If she will have you, and If you never hurt her you have my blessing BUT its her choice"

Relieved and happy harry throws his arms around Arthur and thanks him then runs off to find the perfect ring. After a month of searching he finds the perfect ring it has a single diamond on the engagement part the rap has 3 diamonds around a ruby on one side and 3 diamonds around a sapphire ( which happens to be there birth stones) Harry decides to ask her during the holiday at the Christmas dance Hogwarts is having on the last day of term.


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny returns to school

Chapter 6 September Ginny returns to school.

Ginny climbed off the carrages and walked with luna up to the castle she couldn't believe she was back and harry wasn't there they sat down at the house tables as 7th years when she noticed at the staff tables the girl from the pet store she couldn't believe it before she could do anything McGonagall walked in with the first years following behind. She watched as the first years got sorted. She clapped as the students got sorted into her house. Then the sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

Welcome back students, and welcome new students. Ild also like to introduce you all to the new potions professor Mrs, Erika Potter. At the name potter everyone in the hall started talking questions started getting thrown around

Did harry get married

What happened between him and ginny

Who is she

Ginny started getting sympathetic looks thrown her way.

SILENCE yelled Dumbledore. He went back to his speech. Then the feast began. Ginny didn't feel much like eating so retired to bed early. She layed in bed she started forming her plan to run. To leave to let harry live his life without her. Next morning she woke up went down to breakfast. She was eating when her timetable came around she looked and saw that she has

Mondays:

Morning- advanced charms 2x

Afternoon- advanced dada 2x

Tuesdays:

Morning- Potions

History of Magic

Afternoon- Transfiguration 2x

Midnight- Astronomy

Wednesdays:

Morning- occulemency with Sirius

Care of magical creatures

Afternoon- training with Professor M. McGonagall

Thursdays:

Morning- advanced dada 2x

Afternoon- Advanced charms

Transfiguration

Fridays:

Off


	7. Chapter 7 Ginnys plan

Chapter 7

Ginny starts freaking out she found a spell in a library book to find out if she's pregnant or not. " ok if the stone turns purple its positive if it turns orange its negative" she reads out loud for the 5th time. She took a deep breath and read the spell out loud with her eyes closed" pregnatise informalis". Just then one of her roommates walked in" Ginny why are you sleeping with a purple stone" asked charlotte. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at the stone and saw it was purple and turned pale and ran from the room mumbling "positive" then the thought hit her and Ginny realized a baby would ruin Harry's life. she was sitting in Gryffindor common room as a 7th year she had a plan and it was time to put it into action now that she was just starting to show she can not let anyone know so at midnight she decided to put her plan into action she packed up her trunk shrunk it with a shrinking charm grabbed her broom and out the window unknowing to her by the watchful eyes of professor Dumbledore. She flew threw the night over the ocean finally she reached land she changed clothes and went in search of a place to rest she found a little inn that looked cute she checked in and went to her room. " well I did it...I left...harry will never know about this now he can have no worries with work" Ginny thought to herself. She decided to write a letter to Hermione telling her she's ok after she was done she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up in the morning to an owl she knew belonged to ginny.

_Dear Hermione_

_I made a mistake. so I am leaving I'm not sure where I'm going or if I will ever return. Don't worry about me I will be ok tell my family and Harry that I will miss them but I could not stay with the mistake I made. I knew Dutchess would get this letter to you I told her to not return so no one will follow her. she now is your owl take care of her._

_Love always Ginny_

Hermione collapsed on the floor in tears she could not believe ginny left one word came to mind "Harry" she got up and ran to find him. she ran outside her cottage to a spot she can apperate to. She apperated right outside the ministry where harry and Ron are working. she went inside to the receptionist.

"Harry potter please" Hermione spoke carefully and as calmly as she could.

"Level 2"replied the receptionist

she walked to the lift she saw harry as soon as she reached lvl2 and the doors opened.

"HARRY" she yelled on the bridge of tears

"Hermione? what's wrong...What happened? "he asked worried

"Its ginny...She's...She's gone!" she said as a new flood of tears escaped her eyes

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"here" she said as she handed harry the letter.

Harry read it over several times to make sure he didn't miss a thing

"Wait...What mistake is she talking about"

"well she loves you...she thinks she's looking out for you...she knows you have this job and its stressful and takes a lot out of you emotionally...she thinks she's doing what's best for you...I'm not positive but with the way she's been looking and acting I believe she is pregnant probably about 3 months along"

"WHAT and she left...OMG... umm wait...it is you know mine right... she hasn't been with anyone else right"

"I don't think so you were her first and I know you will be the only one she's with like that"

"I got to find her...thanks for telling me Hermione" he says to her as he runs off to his office that he shares with Ron.

"RON...We have a problem" he begins out of breath.

"Ginny ran away...we have to find her" Harry tells him on the break of tears. They set off to work harry knew the first person to talk to so he set off for Hogwarts


End file.
